deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pikart767/Super Smash Flash Fanon (SSFF) Numbah 1: Assist Trophys and Pokeballs
Alright, it's phase 1 of idk. I'm covering Assist Items first, for those who don't know all the assist characters in SSF2, here's the list. Assist Trophys Note: All of these copied from the offical McLoudGaming Wikia. Amigo: Plays Samba de Janeiro, which causes all grounded opponents except for the character who released him, to taunt uncontrollably until he leaves the screen. Bandana Dee: Charges at opponents and jumps around. Very weak and can be defeated with a few weak attacks. Krillin: Charges and throws five Kienzan at opponents. Lakitu: Saves the summoner from falling off the stage in the case that they do. This may not work for Star or Front Screen KO's. Light Yagami: With the help of Misa Amane, who spots one opponent, he uses the Death Note to write the name of the character previously spotted in order to KO him/her after a 10 second timer has ended. Due to his cheap nature, Light Yagami is the rarest Assist Trophy to appear. Metroid: Latches onto an opponent and gradually increases their damage for a certain time. Can be attacked to prevent it from latching. Pac-Man: Follows directions from the summoner and chomps down opponents to send them flying with high knockback. Proto Man: Uses his Proto Buster (uncharged and charged) while jumping around and dashing across the stage, occasionally charging with his Proto Shield. Renji Abarai: Attacks with several combos while jumping and running around the stage, culminating with his strong Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru. Silver the Hedgehog: Uses psychokinesis to hold opponents in place, rendering them vulnerable. Starfy: Attacks by performing a series of spinning moves with short range that trap nearby opponents. Weak, but hard to defeat. PokeBall Pokemon Charizard: Uses Fly to catch the nearest opponents and uses Flamethrower on them. Chatot: Uses Chatter to release sound waves on opponents. Chikorita: Uses Razor Leaf to shoot leaves that harm opponents. Delibird: Uses Present and throws food and Team Rocket's bombs. Electrode: Uses Explosion. Gligar: Uses Fury Cutter to attack a single opponent up to 5 times in rapid succession. Its pursuit of said opponent ends if it misses once. Hitmonlee: Uses Hi Jump Kick to deliver a strong kick to the opponents. Koffing: Uses Smoke Screen to cover a portion of the stage with smoke. Magikarp: Uses Splash; a dud Poké Ball. MissingNo.: As a Glitch Pokémon, it covers the entire screen with a Windows "Blue Screen of Death", which makes it impossible to see what the players are doing. Shroomish: Uses Stun Spore, Sleep Powder and Poisonpowder, which paralyzes, puts to sleep and poisons all nearby opponents respectively. Snorlax: Uses Body Slam after leaping into the air an falling into the stage, now gigantic, damaging all nearby opponents. Victini: Uses V-create as it flies around over the opponents. Details Alright, so here's how this works. Vote for who you think who should replace them, you can choose 1 to all of the assist characters for this. This is due on March 17th, a day after the Death Battle is released. The characters need to appear in one of your death battles, or in a offical Death Battle. The death battle doesn't need to be on the wiki, it can also be on DA, etc. Once the voting is over, I'll put up a poll for the characters chosen, the character with the highest amount of votes will replace that character. On March 30th the voting is over. Category:Blog posts